


Damaged

by astrobooty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Liam, Liam-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobooty/pseuds/astrobooty
Summary: Something broke inside, he was not the same person they all knew and loved, he wasdamaged.





	1. Moments of Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I had written awhile back and this is completely different to the stories I've written so far. It is a bit darker and focus more on Liam psychological after being captive by the hunters for almost three months. So I hope you enjoy it! This will be a three part one-shot story.
> 
> Just to make it clear, the italicized is past memories of Liam and the regular text is what's currently happening to him.

Shallow grunts and soft moans echoed in the dimmed room after each slap of contact from flesh, precisely from fist to abdomen and face.

Suspended a few centimeters from the scruffed up concrete floor, swung the body of the wounded werewolf. Scatters of blood surrounded the floor from the area he occupied.

After what seemed hours, which was actually a few minutes, of being used as a punching bag, they released him from the chains. A thud immediately heard as his body made contact with the cold floor. Following the orders from his abuser, one of the hunters hoisted him up from the armpits as the other grabbed him from his feet. Another loud thud resonated as they threw him in his prison cell.

His vision began to blur as he tried to repress all types of pain. He had a clear image of his captors when one of them grabbed him the hair to move his head to face them. The older man stared at him for few seconds before smashing his head to the floor, knocking him out cold.

⌲⌲⌲

_He could feel the older gentleman staring at him, waiting for him to speak. The beta stared at his lap as he played with his hands, trying to calm down his nerves. He absolutely hated the chimera for pushing him to do this, he could practically feel him laughing at him being frustrated and nervous._

_Before he could think it throughly he spilled the sentence that repeated throughout his mind, he blurted it out, "I'm a werewolf."_

_He stared in horror at his stepdad's face, practically waiting for him to laugh and tell him that it was a good joke and to tell what was really going on._

_"Liam, I know."_

_The beta stared dumbfounded at Mr. Geyer not expecting this at all, "What?"_

_"What I mean is that I knew something was going on with you. Then weird stuff always seemed to happen at the hospital and I would always see you with your friends like you knew what was going on. And this year, a coworker tried to convince me to go to a meeting about defending ourselves from the supernatural. I literally thought he was completely insane. Not to mention how your never at home anymore."_

_Liam could feel a huge weight lifted off his shoulders at the explanation, he thought it would have a gone a complete different way. "You're not mad?"_

_"Very because you never thought to tell us about this or even come up with better lies when you left abruptly. Do you know how many times you had to study with Mason? Too much, you're mother thought something else was going on especially after Hayden," his stepfather raised his eyebrows._

_He felt himself go red as he spluttered out, "No, no, no! Mason's my best friend and he's dating Corey."_

_"What about that tall fella with the great hair, I can't remember what your mom told me his name was. It started with a T. Trevor? Th-Theo!"_

_Liam literally felt the life drained out of him._

_"Tell us when your ready. Also give me a heads up before you tell your mom about having fangs and glowing ears, I have to make sure I catch her when she faints."_

_Needless to say before he could tell his mother about the truth, her news definitely outshine his by a long shot._

_"We wanted to wait after the first three months finished, just in case of complications."_

_She sat comfortably on the couch, leaning into his stepfather as he drew circles on her hand. "I'm pregnant, meaning your going to be a big brother."_

_All he could remember from the event was Mr. Geyer standing over him, holding an ice pack to his head._

_"I fainted, didn't I?" The beta mumbled as he nodded his head._

_"I call naming my younger sibling though, I'm thinking Luna for a girl and Jesse for a boy."_

_His parents smiled at him, knowing he would make a wonderful big brother._

⌲⌲⌲

Small amounts of sunlight casted over his face from the tiny window opposite of him. He felt extremely sore and weak when he tried to move, his healing kicked in but at this point it was almost useless. On top of that, he healed improperly and can practically feel some bones in mismatch spots.

The hunters are just going to torture him all over again, either by their fists or of lethal-to-humans tools. He was only an inexpensive object to their experiments, to what extent can a werewolf survive after all the abuse.

It had been almost been seventy-eight days, since he last saw the faces of his parents, Scott, the pack, and Theo.

He completely lost hope in them finding them after the sixieth day mark had passed. He could never hate them if they never found him, these hunters were psychotic, thought completely out Scott's moral compass.

On one of the walls had tally marks, made by his claw, for each day he spent in this hell hole. The small room, consisted of a mattress on the floor accompanied by a thin blanket and pillow, a toilet and a sink.

Footsteps outside caught his attention, the door opened and a tray and cup slammed onto the floor before the door closed. It was one his two meals of the day, one in the morning and the other in the evening. Consisted of bread, soup, and water.

Nonetheless, he greedily ate the food ignoring how his mouth clench with immense pain and how his hand throbbed when held the tray. He did not care that after he finished, his stomach would ache and he would later end up splurging his guts out in the toilet.

On complete random days, such as today, they would drag him outside and hose him down with cold water. The hunters would throw him back into the room flinging a towel, with a new pair of clothes waiting for him.

⌲⌲⌲

_The chimera casually laid on his bed reading his textbook to complete a quiz he had for his online 101 biology college course._

_Liam was the one to persuade him to continue his education, most likely for a teaching career. He constantly reminded Theo that he would make an excellent biology teacher._

_The werewolf sat on the floor and supposedly was to finish a history paper. Instead he fondly watched the chimera the whole time as he read._

_The sunset illuminating from outside painted his skin with a fine yellow-orange glow. Few strands of hair fell on his forehand, which the chimera once and while would fix only for it fall right back down. His left arm and hand propped his head up as his right held the book. Hazel eyes skimmed the page with few eyebrow raises and his eyes crinkling every time he read something he did not understand, so he reread it until he did._

_"You're such a creep." Theo stated after he finished reading the chapter and turned on his laptop without looking at Liam._

_An embarrassed Liam completely taken aback by his acknowledgement, stuttered out, "W-what n-no."_

_His hazel eyes met his own ocean eyes, "Then why does the page only have a L, you haven't even started your essay."_

_He looked down to his laptop with the line blinking after the capitalized L, mocking him for not completing his essay._

_After Theo completely his quiz, getting a ninety percent, he helped Liam with writing the best last-minute essay he has ever written._

_Liam comfortably nuzzled into Theo as they laid on his bed, the chimera played with their fingers. His head rested in the crook of the Theo's neck, he sleepily listened carefully to his even heartbeat._

_"Go to sleep," Theo mumbled into his hair._

_Following his advice he did but that's when he realized he was completely in love with Theo. No doubt it would be sometime before he would love him back, he was okay with that._

⌲⌲⌲

He blacked out during the hits from the baseball bat and crow bar. It did not help that they had injected him with a non-lethal form of wolfsbane earlier that day.

In the past he had black out from how severe the injuries were and his body completely gave out. The exception to this black out was that he was out for four days compared to a few hours.

Whatever they injected him with had a serious effect with his body.

He practically could not breathe, he wrapped his fragile arms around his waist trying to soothe his pain. He gradually to begin to breathe evenly but he did move from his curled up space in the corner.

Days like this he begged for the pain to end, just to end his suffering. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hurt and yell obscenities at the hunters for them to feel his wrath and agony.

Instead he felt numb and out of touch with himself. He was completely lost to who he was unable to comprehend what happened to the old him.

The outside was a complete facade to how he felt internally. He cried out for help, for a sign that he would be saved, for someone to liberate him from himself.

But all the hunters could see was the shell of what used to be a powerful werewolf, a young man, an innocent teen. They saw him as inferior, a crime against the law of nature, a hideous creation known to mankind.

⌲⌲⌲

_Liam carefully watched as Theo wipe off the blood seeping from his broken nose as a result from his fist._

_They had long outgrown their violent tendencies to punch one another after they became friends, then when they got together. It had been months since they laid their fists on each other and Liam had broke it._

_He awaited for him to punch him back as he walked towards him but instead he huffed out a breath, shaking his head ever so slightly, and pushed past him. He grabbed his backpack and keys before slamming the front door of the Geyer household._

_The beta flinched at the slam but immediately followed after the chimera that practically reeked of anger and of disappointment._

_"Theo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" He yelled out making his way to his truck parked out front, watching the chimera throw his backpack in the passenger seat._

_Another slam of the door, "You know Liam, fuck you!"_

_Liam attempted to grab his arm, only to for Theo avoid his touch at cost, "Theo..."_

_"Don't."_

_Theo's chest rapidly moved in and out as he tried to contain his outrage against the beta._

_"Out of all the people, I thought you would believe me. After all the shit we've been through, all the times I had to save your ass or else my ass was dead, after the multiple times I told and shown you to prove that I changed...and you pull this bullshit!"_

_"I didn't mean it, the pack started to question where you disappeared to and all the bodies started to pile up at the same time. Hell, I didn't even know where you went because you never tell me shit and how am I suppose to believe you when you don't fucking talk to me!" Liam could practically feel angrier and angrier with each word, no doubt his I.E.D._

_The chimera sardonically laughed at his statements, "I don't talk, huh?"_

_"What happen to Mr. I-understand and Mr. take-your-time-I-will-be-there-for-you. Fucking listen yourself Liam. You literally think I would pull this shit after all this time. Have ever thought that Beacon Hills is a fucking beacon for the supernatural, it literally attracts any supernatural to come."_

_Theo lowered his voice before delivering the blow, "I fucking can't believe I fell in love with you."_

_His eyes began to tear up since this was the first time, weeks after he told the chimera he loved him, that he did indeed love him back._

_"Theo..."_

_The chimera removed bawled up papers from his sweater pocket and flung it at Liam, "There's your proof I didn't kill those people. Goodbye Liam."_

_The beta stood there, paralyzed by what just occurred between the two. He stared at the truck, hearing the slam of the door, the start of the engine and truck leaving the curb, with no sign of Theo looking back at him._

_His eyes red and puffy as he subdued his crying, he bend over to pick up the papers. One was the final grades of Theo's online courses, passing all of them with flying colors. The other was an acceptance letter to the same college he was going to._

⌲⌲⌲

He felt part of his body and face graze the cold, dirty, and uneven concrete floor and they dragged his body out from the room. His limp body was hauled onto the surface of a cool metal table. They strapped him in and placed wires onto his face.

His vision was not only blurry but it also had black spots. As an automatic response he wiggled, trying to get out from the straps. They injected him with a green like substance, instantly calming his body before he felt like he could not move at all.

Everything began to blend in together and he could not concentrate on the voices that spoke and to whose voice match a certain face. It was suffocating, he felt completely trapped in his own body unable to do anything.

He was immersed with so much pain that he sensed his eyes were flooded with an amber hue, fangs pronged out from his mouth, and claws emerged from his fingers. At the intensity of the pain from the shocks, he roared out before he felt nothing at all and surrender to the empty vastness of the dark.

This roar was completely different from the others, it was filled with so much raw emotion of his suffering and torment. It also was the one to ring through the ears of the pack, pinpointing a location for them to search.


	2. Moments of Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, the italicized are past memories of Liam and the regular font is what's occurring at that moment. Not to be a bit puzzled at the beginning of this chapter, it is just a safe place Liam thinks of to distract him from everything. Really hope you enjoy the second part!

A bright light caused him to shield his eyes away, letting his eyes to adjust to the light. He could see sun beginning to set on the horizon, emitting a stunning glow of a reddish yellow on the landscape.

Nice cool breeze rustled through the field filled with overgrown flowers and long stems of plants. He was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by large trees and had a long clearing, in front of him, that never seemed to end.

He felt free.

There was no pain, no suffering, and no agonizing plead for it to end. He felt at ease, alleviate from what had caused him harm, and at peace with himself.

His fingers brushed through the plants and flowers as he treaded forward. He could smell the sweet perfumes the flowers produced, reminding him of his mother's small garden in the front lawn.

Variety of hues bombarded his vision, with few touches of the greenery. He almost laughed at himself for not knowing any of the names of the flowers since none were the common flowers he knew, except one.

Sunflowers.

⌲⌲⌲

_His hands grasped the bouquet of sunflowers tight in his hand and a small gift box from his step-father to give to his coworker._

_The pack were celebrating Melissa's birthday and Scott made sure everything was planned perfectly, the best for his mother._

_Truth be told, he was a miserable wreck the last few weeks after what occurred between him and Theo. He blamed himself for believing the assumptions the pack had and also that he had; but, then again he never made the effort to defend Theo, he tried but he gave up._

_Meaning he gave up on Theo, on their relationship, and everything between them._

_A forced smile displayed on his face as Malia opened the front door. He said a quick hello to her and everyone else on the way to find the McCall mother._

_She was outside near the grill, talking to Argent who manned it. She excused herself as she saw the beta approached her._

_He was enveloped in motherly hug, which he deeply needed. They finally separated, he handed the gifts over to her._

_"My dad was called in for a surgery so here's his gift and I brought you these," Liam said softly._

_Melissa took a single sunflower out from the bouquet and handed it over to him, "This is for you. Not only do you need some cheering up, but that won't happen until you talk to him."_

_The werewolf looked stunned at her statement, of course she knew, Melissa McCall knows everything. "I can't, we said some hurtful things to each other and I think we meant them. I can't face him after I practically destroyed our relationship."_

_The mother set her presents on the table next to them as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Liam, listen to me. You go right up to his apartment door ready to apologize and fight for your relationship. Theo has been fighting with everyone else for this relationship and the one person he loved, turned his back on him. He needs validation that whatever he feels is real between the both of you. Now go."_

_Liam has never ran faster in his life before and did not care about the other's comments as he left. Melissa watched joyously at the retreating figuring, rooting for the best._

_Although, he was a werewolf, he felt extremely out of breathe with his heart pounding thunderously in his chest. The sunflower was still grasped in his hand and he knocked on the door, the pounding ringing through his ears._

_The chimera stood annoyed and cold in front of him but everything else about him said otherwise. He was wearing black sweats and a hoodie that belong to the beta, he also had stubble formed on his jaw and his hair disheveled. He still smelled of Liam's favorite cologne and spearmint._

_Liam made the first move and rammed into Theo as he kissed him as if he was the air he needed to breathe. He was afraid the chimera would push him off but he immediately kissed him back. The kiss was a mess and frantic but they did not care, it meant there was still hope for them._

_After sometime, they separated still holding onto each other with the sunflower crushed in their embrace. Liam's clear blue eyes pierced into Theo's hazel ones, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_"I believed everything else except you. I abandon you when you most needed me. I love you so fucking much, so much. It can not end like this, if I don't try fighting for us."_

_Theo delicately placed his hands on Liam's face moving him to face him since he lost eye contact as he talked. He tenderly rubbed his thumbs on Liam's eyes brushing tears away._

_"I love you, I love you so fucking much."_

⌲⌲⌲

His thoughts and memories of them kept him alive, so very deep down he still had a small thread of hope for them to rescue him. But even as he remember them, each day he would succumb to his dark thoughts. He felt himself go mad, especially being alone in a small room and physically harmed each day.

It had a huge effect of him, he was not the same beta they all knew and loved, something broke inside of him, he was _damaged._

His mind barely registered the sounds of bullets ricochetting, loud shouts and cries of pain, and possibly roars. His eyelids felt heavy and he was ready to go back to his safe haven of the flowery meadow.

Memories merged with the flowery field that he could not set them apart from reality and fantasy.

He felt his upper half settled on a warm body, not having any strength or energy to move. He awaited for a hit that would leave a bruise to go along with the many that canvassed his body but he was met with soft touches of hope.

Tears splashed onto his cheek, none belonging to him. Ruggedly smooth hands grazed his face knowing the other person stared at him. He could hear gasps within the room as others entered not fazed by the soft sobs of the person holding him.

The voices sparked a familiarity within his memories but it all gradually faded out as he meet the darkness once again.

⌲⌲⌲

_Liam internally scolded himself for agreeing with Stiles to spread out, individually, in the dark forest. At least he could still hear the the other pack movements from where he was, they weren't separated that far from each other._

_He wished Theo had joined them but could not, since he had a meeting with admissions office about his past records of school. It's not like he had the lovely experience of going to high school when he lived with the Dread Doctors or completing his senior year since he was busy in hell most of the time._

_Mrs. Geyer agreed to join Theo as a parental figure. He made the chimera promise he would be extremely watchful of his seven-month pregnant mother, or else he would face the consequences._

_Theo only rolled his eyes, giving him a quick kiss, and shoving his ass into Stiles' jeep. He laughed when Stiles shoved Liam into the back, making the passenger seat vacant for Lydia._

_Now it was late at the night, a sliver of the moon illuminating in the sky. The pack was currently further up north of California, in the woods that border Oregon._

_The sheriff had gotten notifications from the local police department of the town about mutilated bodies found in a ditch. It could have been a manic murder on the loose except the bodies were semi-transformed werewolves._

_His ears perched up when heard multiple footsteps heading towards his general vicinity. The beta knew it was better to hide and try to warn the others. He hide behind a large tree trunk, crouching down and producing a very soft whisper that only werewolves could hear._

_The footsteps got closer and he could hear Scott rounded up the others to help Liam out._

_They were too late though._

_Liam sat exactly on their trap and he was out like a light._

_Bullets were fired, no doubt warning the pack to stay away or they would kill them. Nonetheless, the pack fought back with Malia clawing the first hunter nearby her._

_Busy with those hunters, the others were quick to drag the beta's body out from the forest. The hunters mercilessly fought, they had the advantage with number compared to the pack._

_Knowing they acquired the werewolf, they began to retreat leaving their dead ones. Scott and Malia followed after them as Lydia and Stiles searched for Liam._

_Just like they appeared, they were quick to disappear into the night._

⌲⌲⌲

It had been about ninety days, almost three months since Liam's face was among the pack members. Each day they hoped to find him but the days begin to accumulated from weeks to months.

They searched for days in the woods that left Liam's faint imprint. Argent was sent to help them but also to bring them back home before they drove themselves crazy.

Theo absolutely caused havoc and by far much frightening and sinisterly than Dread Doctor Theo. He yelled obscenities at the pack, completely obliteratingly himself in the process as well. He destroyed his apartment, everything and anything was ruined.

He did not sleep or eat for days, his focus was on finding Liam. The Geyer's forced him to eat and sleep at times or it was Melissa. He stayed in Liam's bedroom, hoping he showed up like the days he came late from practice, when they needed to study, or just to lay in the comfort of each other's arms.

He kept his promise and stayed by Mrs. Geyer's side most of time, making sure everything went smoothly with her pregnancy. He was the one to rush her to the hospital when her water broke.

The Geyer's were also a mess but learned to mask it better than the others. Mr. Geyer joined the pack in spare time to help them out in any possible way.

The elder pack members could not stay attentive with finding Liam, they had their studies and work to worry about. The sheriff, Melissa, and Argent forced the others to go back to school, they would handle everything until they could find time to return.

It was hard for them, especially for Scott. He felt empty knowing he let down his own beta, a friend, a brother. He had hope they would find him.

In the northeast area of Washington, they got news of mutated bodies found in the woods like the ones they found earlier.

They pack were more prepared and brought anyone else that could be of viable help.

It was the roar that unnerved those with supernatural hearing, causing the others to feel unsettled at the shift of mood.

There was an abandon farm mill deep in the forest. They could see black vans outside, a notable sign that hunters were still there.

Through the mayhem, Theo and Lydia managed to infiltrated the building, the chimera followed the faint heartbeat that lead to makeshift medical room design for experiments. It disgustly reminded Theo much of the Dread Doctors lair.

It seemed that they tried to move him but threw him on the floor, to join the fight with the other hunters.

This was not Liam, the teen who had I.E.D., the notable first bitten beta of the pack, the best friend/brother, the love of his life. He was sickly pale with several purple and greenish bruises formed on his body. His face looked thinner with large bags under his body, and his hair outgrown and wet from sweat. His clothes and his skin were tainted with dried blood.

Theo slumped his body on the floor as Lydia was look out and sent a text message to the others. He cradle Liam's head on his lap, running his fingers on his face and hair.

Before he knew it, he began to sob softly for the boy in front of him. He did not care about anyone seeing him a distraught state, he was done pretending that it didn't hurt.

Lydia watched quietly at the chimera that always was stoic, sarcastic, and always presented an unemotional facade in front of them change an instance. His defensives were torn down and his sobs were filled with pain and anguish.

Theo stayed in the same spot as Lydia waited for the rest of the pack. She was the one to hold Scott back before he ran in like a madman.

No doubt everyone was relieved that they found Liam. Although, he's only the shell of the man he used to be and it would be a long journey of patience and empathy.


End file.
